Royale:Finis
by CipherPohle
Summary: Light needed a way to purify the world. Now he has found a way. The Death Note. But first he has to kill off twenty others to win and get the Death Note. Can Light survive this twisted game or will he snap under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1: Filth

Filth.

The World was filled with it. Murderers, kidnappers, rapists. Everyone was filth. But nobody seemed to see a thing.

Light noticed all of it. He noticed all the scum, the terrible people in the world. Everyone was scum, but nobody noticed.

Only Light saw the world as it was.

Hell.

A hell that could only be escaped by death. A hell where you could leave, but possibly face worse on the other side. Light would escape this world, but he knew he could cleanse it. Him and only him could cleanse this world of filth. This was the only thought that brought him joy.

But what could a 23 year-old bachelor do? Was he going to go around with a gun and shoot up all the criminals? Yeah, right. So Light was stuck, he hated this world but he needed to stay to save it. And so he stayed.

Light laid on his bed on a warm August night. Light currently attended To-Oh University, where he was top of his class. Light worked part-time at the National Police Agency solving cases with his father. He was promised a spot at the agency after he graduates college, which will happen at the end of the year.

Light was doing what he did on regular friday nights, staying in his dorm, watching the news, and reviewing old cases. This time Light was reciting details of one of the biggest cases of all time.

"... BB murder cases took place in Los Angeles, California, United States of America. The murderer was Beyond Birthday, once student of the famous Wammy's House orphanage. The first murder was Believe Bridesmaid on July 31st, 2002 at 221 Insist Street, Hollywood. He was found with his chest slashed..."

As Light goes over the case, the T.V. goes into commercials. The first commercial shows a beautiful woman with blonde hair advertising a makeup product. "Hi, I'm Misa Amane, model and actress. I'm telling you today about my new line of makeup, _Everyday __Amane_, where you can look as beautiful as me! Here are some real users of..."

Hours passed, news stories, new and old, came and went. Soon midnight came. Everyone in the dorms was asleep, except for Light Yagami. "... solved by master detective L. Beyond Birthday currently resides at Abashiri Prison, where he will stay for the rest of his life. Okay, that's it for tonight."

As Light was about to turn out the lights, he hears his phone ring. "Hello? Oh, hey Sayu! How's school? That's good. Yeah, I'll be visiting this weekend so I need to get some sleep so I can get up nice and early. Night." And with that a wave of sleep encompassed Light.~

~Taro Kagami woke with a start. He opened his bedside drawer and reached inside. "Ah, safe."

He pulled out the black notebook from his drawer. The Death Note, a notebook that can kill just by writing someone's name in it. Taro had not used it since when he first got it, 7 years ago. He was now 20 years old and going to To-Oh University, one of the best in Japan. Taro checked his clock, it was only 11:30. He looked across the dorm courtyard through his window. He could see the form of Light Yagami, head student, in his dorm. Taro was sure Light never went to sleep before midnight.

Taro turned on his television to the news. He laid in his bed, listening to the news until he fell asleep...~

~"Hello, I am Hitoshi Demegawa from Sakura TV and we are getting new developments in the disappearance cases. As you know people have been going missing in mass numbers, only for one to be found a week later, where they have lost all memory of being taken. I am here with Touta Matsuda of the NPA. What is going on here, Matsuda?"

"Well, right now all we know is..."

"Matsuda! Don't tell the press anything!"

"Chief Soichiro Yagami, can you please shed some light on the situation?"

"All I will say is we are working to figure this out now and we will bring them to justice. Now let's go Matsuda."

As soon as they got away from the cameras, Soichiro contacted someone over cell phone. "Yes, we just found some bodies of kidnap victims. They all seem to be dead from unknown causes. They all have blade wounds, but minor ones, except for one, who seems to be completely mutilated..."~

~"Thanks , the FBI will try to help with this case, now go get some rest, you've done well."

"Raye, who was that?"

"Soichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA. They've got some developments on the kidnap cases. I'll tell you in the morning. Right now I have to call agent Lidner."

"Actually, that is unnecessary, Mr. Penber, she has already been contacted..."~

~"Watari, you're always one step ahead of me." says Raye over the phone.

"Now that is all, . Now if you can excuse me, I have some business to attend to good night."

"Mr. Watari, what did you call us here for?" says a quiet voice.

"Oh, Near and Mello. L would like your help on the kidnap cases. He says it will help develop your minds."

"Tell that recluse that I'm not going to help him! I'm can solve it all by myself!" says Mello, eating some chocolate.

"Well, well, let's first go over the details of the case before you say you're going to solve it yourself..."~

~"Hmm, I think this the address." Kyosuke Higuchi went into a doctor's office in downtown Tokyo. He was told to come in for his yearly checkup. He thought it was odd that he was scheduled so late at night, but who cares when it's about the only time he could come in. In the waiting room there was only 2 other people. One was a beautiful woman looking like she has in her early twenties and the other was a male looking in his late twenties. Both were sitting there quietly, just waiting.

After about 20 minutes of waiting in silence, Kyosuke decided to speak up. "So, how long have you been waiting?" No response. "Hey, it's not like I'm asking where you live just..." just then gas started coming through the vents. He collapsed and in the last seconds before he fell asleep, he saw a figure seeming to float into the room...~

~"Why! Why was I hired to do this?" A man was pacing back and forth in a dark, dank room. "This is too much! This is not an ordinary mafia job!"

On the ground before him lay two people, one a famous con-man by the name of Aiber, the other a famous cat-burglar named Wedy. Both were blindfolded and their hands were tied, but both were unconscious at the moment, though.

The man continued pacing until the door flung open. "Jack Neylon," said a dark and screechy voice, "thanks for the work. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!"

When Jack turned to look at the thing he screamed, and collapsed in pure terror.~

~Light opened his eyes. His head ached more than it ever had in his life. He tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak. As he sat on the ground he realized he was not in his room, he was in a plane! He looked behind him out the window and sure enough he could see miles and miles of ocean. He looked around the plane there were others along with him. A man with white hair, a pretty blonde girl who looked like a pop star, and his sister! Well, at least he thought she was his sister, but he couldn't remember her name. It was Sayo or Sumi or something. In fact, Light was starting to forget his own name. _Remember, __it__'__s __Light __Yagami__, __Light __Yagami__, __Light__... _and Light fell asleep, not knowing that he was in for Hell, one worse than even he thought the world was.

**21 Remaining **


	2. Chapter 2: Start

Light woke up. He wasn't in a plane anymore. It looked like a hotel lobby. From what he could tell, he was high up in the mountains. Outside it was snowing hard and he could see mountains in the distance. According to the clock on the wall, it was midnight which means he either slept for a whole day in Japan or, the more likely case, he was somewhere else in the world and less than 24 hours have passed.

Light began to get up when he realized there were others around him. Everyone was asleep except for two others, a man with black hair and deep bags under his eyes was sitting on the check-in desk,and a man with blonde hair eating chocolate under a table by a chair.

"Where are we?" asked Light.

The man with the black hair said, "Well, judging by the snow outside and the name of the hotel, we are in Estes Park,Colorado, United States of America."

Light was astounded by the man's intelligence, but he kept that to himself. "So, um, who are you guys?"

"Just call me Ryuzaki."

This made Light a little angry, but he let it blow over. "Okay, well who are you?" he said to the man under the table.

"Don't talk to me." he said, not even looking at him once.

This infuriated Light, "Hey! I know we're all a little on edge but..."

"You realize we're all going to die right?" said blonde-man, finally looking up, showing his angry eyes.

Light put it all together in an instant. "The kidnapping, the mass group, the weird location. Wait, are we victims of the mass kidnapping case?" Light was starting to freak out. He was going to die. He can't die! Light ran to the doors of the lobby to find them locked.

"The doors are locked, I already tried." said Ryuzaki. "and also, I'd be careful about that thing around your neck. We don't know what it does yet."

Light's hands went up to his neck immediately. His hands clamped on something cold and metallic."It's a collar, what for? This all so weird."

"Hey," said the blonde-one, "what's your name?" A smirk crossed his face.

"Well, it's Light. Light...um."

"Can't remember can you? All you remember is your first name?"

"Y-yeah."

"And what about your family?"

Light tried to recall anything about his family. Names, birthdays, pets, anything, but nothing came up.

"We don't know how it's possible," said Ryuzaki, "but we can only remember bits and pieces of our lives. We don't know if it's like that for everyone, but it's likely."

"But how..." Light began to say, but then a loud static sound filled the room. Everyone began to wake up, he counted twenty-one total. After looking around for a minute, he found that the sound was coming from a small television set on the steps. It had an antenna and it was in black and white. As soon as he focused on the T.V., the static stopped and all he could hear was a voice that could only be described as terrifying.

"Is everyone listening now. Good, now I can come out." Soon the static on the television started to turn into a head, and then it started to turn into a face, but then the face distorted into something so horrifying, some had to look away. His face was pale white, his lips were black and the ends went up to his ears. But the worst part were his eyes, they looked like they stared into your soul. Like he was seeing if you were worthy to kill or not. Then the figure started to come out of the television. Many jumped back and screamed and ran for the door. The figure was terrifying, and then it spoke, in that same, horrible voice. "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! What a show! Hi, I'm Ryuk and I shall be your instructor today! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!"

One woman spoke up. She was pretty with a female bob haircut. "What is this? Why are we here and why can't I remember anything other than my first name?" At this, everybody looked shocked, probably trying to remember something. "And what about what's on our necks?" This caused about half the people to reach for their necks, all with a look of astonishment on their face.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! Since you asked so nicely, I shall explain. You see, I am a Shinigami, a God of Death. My world, the Shinigami Realm, is terribly boring. So I decided to make a game to entertain me. In this game you will fight to the death! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" Some people in the room broke down, crying or screaming, but most just stood there, tense, accepting death and how to face it. "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! Humans are so exciting! So you will not be fighting to the death with mere weapons, no. You will use the one good thing from my realm, this!" At that, the demon held up a notebook. The cover was black and plain. "This is a Death Note. This is the greatest weapon ever devised."

"How the hell are we supposed to fight with a damn notebook?" yells an overweight man. He's sweating, obviously not prepared for any situation like this.

The smile on the monster's face grew. "Let me show you!" The demon pulled out a pen and opened up the notebook. He wrote something down really quick and then turned the notebook around. Inside was written Hitoshi Demegawa. "This is your full name."

"Y-yeah, so?"

"So say your goodbyes now."

He hesitated for a moment when he finally said, "G-goodbyes? What do you mean..." but at that moment Hitoshi grabbed his chest. His face began to turn purple, as if he couldn't breathe. He ran around the room, knocking things over until he finally collapsed on the ground and then with one final twitch he was gone. Everyone backed away from Hitoshi. Everyone was in shock, but then something happened. Everyone suddenly remember. They remembered Hitoshi Demegawa from Sakura TV. The conspiracy searching spokesperson of Sakura TV.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! That's how you kill somebody with a notebook! Oh, you all remember him don't you? In this game, when someone dies you will remember everything you knew or did with that person. The only way to remember is to kill. Now, this notebook, the Death Note, can kill just by writing someones name in it. You shall be fighting each other with them. Now the usual time limit for a Death Note is 40 seconds, but just for this game, I made a special case. Outside of the doors of this hotel are 21 Death Notes on a table for the, once 21, now 20, of you competitors, each with a random time limit from between 24 hours to instant. Oh, and some of you may be thinking 'How will somebody be able to figure out my name if I don't even know my full name?' Well, that is where these come in!" He pulled out a knife from behind his back. "You each will also get one of these. This knife will come in handy, so keep it close to you at all times! The way you will figure out someone's name is by ingesting" he licked the knife "their blood! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! Just one cut from this knife on the skin and you get some blood. Get the blood and you ingest it, then you will see your opponent's name above their head. Now, you will find a knife in a bag under the table with the Death Notes. Also in that bag will be a compass, a map of the area, some food, a pen, and a liter of water. On that map will be a grid that is 9-by-9, each grid block being one-third of a square mile. Now once you leave here you are free to roam, but be careful! This is where your collars come into play. If you leave the 9-by-9 map then the bombs in your collar explode! Oh, and one more thing, this game only lasts 4 days. Everyday the border on the grid shrinks by one at midnight. So next midnight, it will be a 7-by-7 grid, then 5-by-5, and so on. Oh, and if there is more than one person at the end of the fourth day, then everyone explodes! Oh, wait, really, last thing, if you win this game, you get to keep the Death Note!"

At this, Light's eyes brightened up. Finally, he had a way to cleanse the world! Light now had a motive to win. He had to win!

"Okay, now I know you're all ready to kill, so let's start!"

**20 Remaining**


End file.
